


solace

by Passerbi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Leader line, M/M, Polyamory, but hey they're having sex so surely everything is fine, it's kinda sad there's sadness in there - Freeform, v v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerbi/pseuds/Passerbi
Summary: solace - comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadnessThey bathe in neon lights and the soft beam of the moon; laughing brightly, loudly, incessantly, high on money or drugs or love. Seungcheol kissing Jihoon kissing Soonyoung, and they’re one song away from making love.





	solace

They bathe in neon lights and the soft beam of the moon; laughing brightly, loudly, incessantly, high on money or drugs or love. Seungcheol kissing Jihoon kissing Soonyoung, and they’re one song away from making love. Dark locks and intertwined fingers meet for soft chuckles and tender kisses; eyes like crescent moons and tan skin embrace each other through lips and tongue; mouths part open to let out familiar, treasured sounds. It’s beautiful, it’s chaotic, and as long as they keep telling themselves there’s nothing romantic, it’ll work. 

They feel free that way, and for once freedom doesn’t feel that scary, for once letting every out - the confusion the longing the lust and everything else -, for once it feels safe. Tonight they aren’t singers, performers, leaders, they aren’t the people who love hundreds of thousands. They’re but three men, boys really, and that alone makes everything easier. Alone, but together in an empty parking lot, making out in a cramped car with tinted windows, the crowds can go back to being imaginary. 

Seungcheol is always the one who invites them on these escapades. To the movies, to an empty dorm, to an emptier parking lot. To hold hands, to hold each other, hold each other real close and real tight. He doesn’t remember when it started, not quite, but Jihoon does, because when Seungcheol first kissed him and started crying, Jihoon had to hold back the urge to breakdown, completely, entirely, in front of this man who made him feel things he understood too well. And when Soonyoung joined them, it felt as wrong as it felt entirely right - it felt wrong to selfishly make him taste the bitterness and to keep him right here with the two of them. But they couldn’t possibly begin to put into words why exactly it made so much more sense for the three of them to be together (they’d rather not try). 

Because they know all too well that the moon will fade away in the blue sky. When the day takes over, they’re right under the spotlight. Cameras pointed at them, eyes scrutinizing them and their every step, every move.

For now, though, it’s okay. Jihoon’s hands are lost in Soonyoung’s hair, Soonyoung’s lips are colliding with Seungcheol’s, and Seungcheol’s eyes are closed in pure delight. Heavy breathing and moans are all that can be heard; and that's enough to shut up the voices that are nagging, nagging for a talk, for relief, for labels and for everything else that they could find out, if only they'd give it a chance. 

But faced to this conundrum, silence is still easier. It simply doesn't ache as much.

**Author's Note:**

> i think leader line would make cute lovers. i was kinda aiming at fluff with this one... huh. maybe there'll be a happy resolution in the future?  
> @jihoonscoups on twt!


End file.
